


Missing dependencies

by Souhashi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Fan Comics, Fanart, Infinity War, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhashi/pseuds/Souhashi
Summary: Harold tries to move on after the events of Return 0, but the newly emergent Machine is curious.





	Missing dependencies

**Author's Note:**

> A three-page comic, originally posted on Tumblr but I thought I should post it here too. I'm still working on my bird fic but real life and writer's block have put it on the backburner for a bit.


End file.
